


# fries

by Basicallymonkey101



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crack?, chatfic, copy and pasted from an actual discord convo, except with changed names, waffle fries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basicallymonkey101/pseuds/Basicallymonkey101
Summary: kokichi has his underlings request waffle fries
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	# fries

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I write this

Rantavocado: our lord and savior, Kokichi Ouma demands waffle fries.

The_Luminary: His demands are simple, Kaede.  
Your time is running short, Saihara

Shingucci: you had a ten second time limit and it has expired long ago

RoboBitch: The unholy gremlin demands his payment  
How it gets from you to him is unknown to us  
but a way shall be found

Rantavocado: we do not care about the details  
we just want it done

The_Luminary: We care only for spreading the word

Sadhara: You guys do know he has direct contact with us right?

The_Luminary: Yeah  
But he demands waffle fries

Maaaagic: he wants his waffle fries

Kaede_Akamatsu: Then he should ask me personally.

Shingucci: has he not?

Sadhara: No.

Kaede_Akamatsu: No

Rantavocado: strange

Smoogles: He wants the waffle fries though

Maaaagic: give him his fries

Sadhara: Hasn't even placed a general message in the main group

Smoogles: Yes  
But he demands waffle fries

ryoma: he wants fries  
give them to him

Kaede_Akamatsu:  
https://cdnimg.webstaurantstore.com/images/products/large/430406/1614139.jpg  
there  
deliver them to him

Shingucci: No  
He demands them  
From you

Atua_Loves_You: It is a very personal thing, the fries

...

RoboBitch: Has the shitstain received his fries?

The_Luminary: give him the fries

Rantavocado: Send the fries

Smoogles:If you have not already

Atua_Loves_You: Too many fries could be bad for his health  
Like microwaving a spoon

The_Luminary: i hate when that happens

Shingucci: but i’m sure he knows when enough waffle fries are enough

Rantavocado: He is a very smart goblin

The_Luminary: the smartest goblin

Rantavocado: he wants a picture of you holding his rightful fries

Kaede_Akamatsu: I have a message for him

ryoma: uh oh

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nS2PCPKomCc

Rantavocado: wow. i’m so surprised.

Bug_Boy: do we pass that message on?

Kaede_Akamatsu: No need  
I'll send it myself

ryoma: send a photo of you holding waffle fries while ur at it

Smoogles: please  
he asked for one thing

Neo_Aikido_Master: IT’S SUNDAY  
_CHIC FIL A IS EXTRA CLOSED_

Rantavocado: maybe Kirumi can do it?

ryoma: he did say admins

K1-B0: Either one of you works I’m pretty sure

Kaede_Akamatsu: IT’S SUNDAY ACROSS THE PLANET YOU MONGOLOIDS.

The_Luminary: if you have complaints with his demands take it up with him  
also i don’t think it’s sunday in china

Kaede_Akamatsu:  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nS2PCPKomCc

Smoogles: is that an offer?

Kaede_Akamatsu: Maybe

RoboBitch: The bastard only requested waffle fries, not specifically Chick Fil A waffle fries

The_Luminary: like i said. if you have a problem with his demands, take it up with him. we simply repeat the words he sends us.

Kaede_Akamatsu: HE WON'T ANSWER MY

Rantavocado: also i’m still 90% sure it’s not sunday in china

K1-B0: maybe Kirumi could look in her freezer for some waffle fries

Bug_Boy: I keep some in my freezer

Atua_Loves_You: maybe you can make them from scratch!

Cockitchy: What’s the situation?

Kaede_Akamatsu: NO

Rantavocado: we are trying to get you your waffle fries

Maaaagic: Kaede called us mongoloids

Kaede_Akamatsu: I’ll say it again  
you fucking mongoloids

RoboBitch: she’s sent the go suck a dick video twice in the past five minutes

Shingucci: Indeed

Cockitchy: Has anything changed since my last ban?

Rantavocado: things have changed since you last joined us

Shingucci: Yes we have all become despair

Smoogles: We work valiantly for you

Cockitchy: How are my waffle fries?

Rantavocado: we’re working on it

The_Luminary: An invisible forcefield is currently around my house

K1-B0: Kaede seems convinced the fries should be from Chick Fil A

Kaede_Akamatsu: OF COURSE  
_WHERE ELSE DO YOU GET WAFFLE FRIES_

Maaaagic: Target. Freezer Isle.

The_Luminary: Freezer section of Walmart

RoboBitch: send him his fries  
yeah bakamatsu. you have options.

Smoogles: Like Walmart. Or Target

ryoma: just give the man his fries

Rantavocado: He simply wants his fries

The_Luminary: We dont want fries  
We demand them

Cockitchy: we didn’t start the fry wars  
It was always burning since the world’s been turning

Smoogles: we didn’t start the fry wars

The_Luminary: See? He’s cultured too. All the more reason to give him his fries

ryoma: give them to him

Kaede_Akamatsu:  
https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/398988478605557761/739588788057276528/stock-photo-woman-eating-french-fries-and-hamburger-portrait-of-student-consume-fast-food-on-table-g.jpg  
THERE  
TAKE YOUR FRIES AND _LEAVE_

Rantavocado: Is that a picture of you?

Maaaagic: is she blowing a kiss to the fries

The_Luminary: those arnt waffle fries

Smoogles: Hey wait a minute

Cockitchy: No. It’s fine. They’ll do, I guess  
I can just stack them.

Maaaagic: oh

Atua_Loves_You: well i suppose if the lord is satisfied

Kaede_Akamatsu: Good

RoboBitch: Just use some elmers glue and put the fries together

Atua_Loves_You: ✨ street smarts ✨

Kaede_Akamatsu: The next person to say waffle fries gets kicked.

ryoma: darn

Rantavocado: We love you Kokichi, even if Kaede kicked you and you can’t read this

Shingucci: we will always support you  
and your endeavors to get you know what

The_Luminary: Hey, what happens if Saihara actually went to go get the # fries?

RoboBitch: he would be an icon, that’s for sure.

Rantavocado: facts

**Author's Note:**

> I swear to Atua of this becomes my most popular work I’m deleting it.


End file.
